The Bluebird
by Todayisagoodday27
Summary: When Austin Moon decided to make a stop at the legendary Bluebird Cafe in Nashville, where he had a show later that day, he did not expect to see his former partner singing songs about him on that little stage. He didn't know if he could handle staying, but he definitely knew that he couldn't handle leaving. he had to hear why Ally Dawson still thought of him after all those years.
1. Chapter 1

All Austin Moon wanted to do was take a nice walk to see the sights of Nashville, where he would be playing later that night for his sold-out tour. People often wondered why he chose to insist on playing in the country music capitol of the US, and he always insisted that it was because he loved the energy of the crowds.

"It's has nothing to do with the fact that I heard Ally Dawson moved here a couple of years ago," Austin thought, "Of course not."

As he explored music city, Austin thought about his former best friend and music partner. He really wasn't sure what happened between him and Ally. It had been a fight that had ended their previously unbreakable friendship and partnership. He remembered gearing up for his first world tour after their freshman year at the University of Miami, and Ally had said something about wanting to staying there to finish up school and work on her own music, so he didn't push the idea of her coming along. Even though the thought of his best friend not coming killed him, Austin didn't want to be the one to get in the way of Ally's career.

She had seemed okay with not going, even excited to continue her studies, but one night that all blew up in his face. They were working on a song, and he had disagreed with her about a lyric or a chord progression or something. Then somehow a small disagreement that could easily be worked out had turned into a large fight about careers and school and a certain someone's tour. Furious, Ally got up and left a dumbstruck Austin in their practice room. She refused to talk to him before he left later that month. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

The next time Austin saw Ally was when his tour ended. He apologized about their fight and she had accepted. He'll never forget what she said to him afterwards. It had led to another fight, this time Austin was to blame for the harsh words, and that hadn't spoken since.

But of course he was over that now.

Trying to shake the bad memory from his head, Austin excitedly walked up to The Bluebird Cafe. He had been to Nashville several times, but never to the infamous venue.

So imagine his surprise when he saw the exact song writer he was trying to forget standing on the stage introducing her new album. "Hi everybody!" She started cheerfully, "I'm Ally Dawson, I've been a waitress here for some time, and I've just been signed to Big Machine Records! I'm so excited to be playing my debut album 'These are for You' for y'all today!"

Austin's throat went dry as she started her first song. He could only imagine who the "You" mentioned in the title was as she started to sing. He wanted to turn around and walk away, but he could tear his eyes off of the girl he used to call his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2: 19 You & Me

**Chapter 2: 19 You & Me**

**Hi y'all (: I realized that I haven't put up an introduction to this story. Anyway, I never thought would write anything for this site, but I was watching an episode of Nashville, and I've always loved Austin & Ally, so the idea just popped into my head and I have to see where it leads. So to whoever reads this, I hope you enjoy! (:**

**All rights go to Dan + Shay for the song. It's an awesome song, and they're an amazing duo, you should check them out!**

There were no seats available, so Austin made his way to the back, partly so he could escape any possible fans, but mostly so Ally wouldn't suddenly see him and run away. He just stood there in awe as the songwriter adjusted her mic stand a bit before simply saying, "This one's called 19 You & Me." Behind her, a guitar player started to strum a beautiful melody that no one other than Ally Dawson could have come up with.

_It was our first week, at Myrtle Beach _

_Where it all began _

_It was a 102, nothin' to do _

_Man it was hot, so we jumped in_

Austin remembered that trip like it had just happened, even though it was almost four years ago. It was right before him and Ally started at the University. She had just turned nineteen, so as a present, he decided that they would road trip up to the town in South Carolina as a last hoorah before the stress of college would get to her. And he knew for certain that it eventually would (it did), so she definitely needed to blow off some steam before it did.

_We were summertime sippin', sippin' _

_Sweet tea kissin' off of your lips _

_T-shirt drippin', drippin' wet _

_How could I forget?_

Yes, Austin had kissed her on that trip, and maybe more than just once. But in his defense, he just discovered how good a long island iced tea tasted, so his judgment was off. Plus, she just looked so damn _pretty_; he couldn't help himself. Later, they talked about it and in fear if ruining their friendship (Oh how ironic), decided it was a mistake. He didn't realize that she thought about it as much as he did.

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing _

_To every song I'd sing _

_You were California beautiful _

_I was playin' everything but cool _

_I can still hear that sound _

_Of every wave crashin' down _

_Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave _

_It was everything we wanted it to be _

_The summer of 19 you and me_

As memories of that trip continued to flood Austin's mind, he suddenly became conscious of the fact that it was the first time really got to know Ally. Sure, they had been partners since high school, but it was during those two weeks that they had really become inseparable.

_We had our first dance in the sand _

_It was one hell of a souvenir _

_Tangled up, so in love _

_You said, let's just stay right here_

_Till the sun starts creepin', creepin' up _

_Right then I knew _

_Just what you were thinkin', thinkin' of _

_When I looked at you_

That particular night was his favorite. They brought a boom box out onto the beach at around midnight, and literally danced around in the sand. Sure, it was childish, but it was so much fun. "We have the rest of our lives to be adults," he told her when she had tried to protest, "Live in the moment, would ya?" And that's exactly what she did; throwing up her hands to do that little awkward dance of hers that he loved so much. In a totally platonic way of course.

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing _

_To every song I'd sing _

_You were California beautiful _

_I was playin' everything but cool _

_I can still hear that sound _

_Of every wave crashin' down _

_Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave _

_It was everything we wanted it to be _

_The summer of 19 you and me _

_You and me _

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing _

_To every song I'd sing _

_You were California beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_Watchin' that blonde hair swing _

_To every song I'd sing _

_You were California beautiful _

_I was playin' everything but cool _

_I can still hear that sound _

_Of every wave crashin' down _

_Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave _

_It was everything we wanted it to be _

_The summer of 19 you and me _

As Ally sang the lyrics of the chorus those couple times, Austin figured out that maybe that trip meant more to her than she ever let on. He suddenly had flashbacks to her faltering smile when he came up to her saying that maybe kissing her was a mistake and could lead to a rough patch that he was too afraid to deal with. He could picture the love that shown in her eyes when they watched the sun rise over the pier after pulling that all nighter on the beach.

It was then he realized how oblivious and idiotic a nineteen year old could be.

_First week, Myrtle Beach _

_Where it all began_

The room erupted in applause, and he could understand why. As good as Ally's songs were when they were younger, they were even better now. Austin couldn't help but feel proud of her for conquering her biggest fear to get signed to the same label as Tim McGraw and Taylor freaking Swift! It made him so happy to see her smiling from ear to ear, eyes sparkling with excitement up on that stage. But he couldn't help the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach about the rest of the album that, after that beautiful song, was no doubt about him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other Side of the Door

**Chapter 3: The Other Side of the Door**

**I thought that I'd try to give a little bit of insight into some of Ally's memories and feelings as well. Let me know what y'all think (:**

**All of the rights to this song go to Taylor Swift**

Still reeling from the reaction of her first song, Ally took a deep breath to calm her down before giving an introduction to the next one. She didn't know whether it was because most of her former coworkers consisted of a small portion the crowd or that all of the bad nerves that came with her stage fright had finally disappeared, but she had this overwhelming need to share the background of the remaining songs she was about to sing.

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm finally giving myself the closure that I need. After all, these songs are all about Austin," Ally thought to herself, "I guess talking about them publicly will help; even if it is to a bunch of people that are complete strangers." Little did she know who was hiding in the audience.

Austin watched her as she began to speak. "This next song is about the aftermath of a fight that I had with my best friend," Ally started, "I let something else that I was mad about get to me before I yelled at him for something completely minor. I wanted him to include me in something that he obviously didn't want me in, so I blew up. I told him that I never wanted to see him again, but I didn't mean it. So without further adu, here is 'The Other Side of the Door!'"

_In the heat of the fight I walked away_

_Ignoring words that you were saying_

_Trying to make me stay_

_I said, "This time I've had enough."_

_And you've called a hundred times_

_But I'm not picking up_

_'Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over_

_But if you look a little closer_

As Austin listened, he realized that there may be more to Ally's thoughts of staying home from that tour a few years ago.

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave 'cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

Singing that song, all Ally could think about was that night. It was as if she was transported back to her nineteen year old self. She remembered leaning against the front door of her house, hoping that Austin could somehow sense that she was angry because all she wanted to do was go on tour with him, and he didn't even seem like he wanted her to go. Even though it was an absurd idea, she prayed that Austin would show up at her door with an invitation to join the world tour. But he didn't, and that killed her. Of course, though, she was too stubborn to tell him what she really wanted.

_Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone_

_Going through the photographs, staring at the phone_

_I keep going back over things we both said_

_And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread_

_So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see_

_When I left I wanted you to chase after me_

_Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave 'cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

Austin was dumbfounded. Ally wanted to join him on tour? But she said that school was more important! That didn't even make any sense! Even at twenty-three, he still didn't understand what went on in that girl's head, he probably never would. "What wouldn't she just tell me that she wanted to go?" Austin thought.

_And I'll scream out the window_

_I can't even look at you_

_I don't need you but I do, I do, I do_

_I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right again._

_I mean it, I mean it."_

_What I mean is..._

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles_

_Screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more_

_And don't you leave 'cause I know_

_All I need is on the other side of the door_

Okay, so thinking back on it, Ally might have realized that her logic about the tour was a little bit twisted. She couldn't help herself though, she had a weird way of thinking, and it was kind of her thing. By the time she had realized that, it was too late to do anything about it, since he had already left. She was crushed, and the fact that he had already left made Ally hate Austin all over again.

_With your face and the beautiful eyes_

_And the conversation with the little white lies_

_And the faded picture of a beautiful night_

_You carry me from your car up the stairs_

_And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?_

_After everything and that little black dress_

_After everything I must confess, I need you_

Austin suddenly had this weird nervous feeling. If she had been dishonest about her feelings about the tour, what else had she been lying about? He could only imagine what else he would discover about Ally's feelings through her song lyrics. And he didn't even want to think about the possibility of speaking to her after the show. How would she react, since the last time they saw each other Austin had said some things that really hurt the girl whom he had left behind.

**So… what did you think? **


End file.
